


That Time Shane Fucked Up a Little Bit

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, First dates gone wrong, Getting Arrested, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: The boys get in trouble on their first date and Ryan is a little grumpy about it.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shyan Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	That Time Shane Fucked Up a Little Bit

“This is your fault,” Ryan grumbles quietly in the back of the car, wrists shifting uncomfortably in the cold metal of the handcuffs.

Shane pouts beside him. “How is this my fault?”

“You knew if you told me about there being a haunted abandoned house nearby I’d want to visit it-“

“You’re the one who decided we’d break in!”

Ryan frowns and turns away, leaning his head against the window. He stares out at the officers standing outside, one looking up at the building they’d been caught in and the other on the phone. Shane shifts beside him.

“Look, I’m sorry- I didn’t realise that the house was being investigated-“

“That seems like one of the first things you should find out,” Ryan mutters, still refusing to look over at Shane.

Shane sighs. “I’m sorry.”

And he is. Ryan knows that he’s being a little unfair, but he’s also sat in the back of a police car while officers try to decide what to do with them. So, he instead just continues to stare out of the window, glaring up at the old house.

Silence falls between them.

“I wanted this to be a fun first date. I thought you’d like it…”

It’s then that Ryan decides that being mad just isn’t worth it. He turns back to Shane, who’s staring down at his hands. While looking at Shane, and then looking around the interior of the car, the ridiculousness of the situation hits him, and he starts laughing.

Shane looks up at him and Ryan sees a brief moment of confusion flash across his face before his eyes crinkle and he also starts to laugh.

“This was probably the most fun I’ve had on a first date,” Ryan says when he stops laughing.

Shane’s face lights up. “Really?”

“Yeah, big guy. I mean- It’s definitely the wildest.”

It’s silent for another minute.

“You owe me a movie date to make up for this though,” Ryan grins.

Shane nods. “Of course.”


End file.
